40th FIC CELEBRATION!
by Tianimalz
Summary: Oh yus! Time to gather my favorite characters Mostly BB and Terra, LOL and recap all the most memorable people I met on 8D! Rated for uh..... stupidness.


_I do not own_

_Teen Titans  
Avatar  
Eragon  
Pokemon  
Or CSI.  
Or any other shows, themes shown,  
I own Tia though...  
or at least, I sure hope I do...  
__if not, I got issues bigger than I thought O.o_

_And YES! this is SUPPOSED to be stupid and random._

* * *

**40th FIC CELEBRATION!**

**WOOT**

"I need something to do for my 40th fic celebration." Tia whined out before slamming her head painfully against the black computer desk. She muttered from her muffled position, but non of the characters in the room where able to decode her speech, so rolled their eyes and looked back to the TV.

"This is creepy, I sound just like Dreama Little," Terra retorted, watching the seventh season of CSI.

"Yeah, you do, don't you?" Beast Boy nodded, turning it up a little as he leaned back against the red sofa. "She's blond too." He noted.

"Weird..." Terra thought for a moment, before glancing briefly towards BB. "Whose the actress?"

"Ashly Johnson... I think."

"She sounds familiar." Terra thought for a moment, before turning to Beast Boy again. "Did you ever notice how much the cartoon network announcer dude sounds like you?"

"Greg Cipes?" Beast Boy blinked. "Yeah... I guess we do sound alike.. creepy."

Tia breathed in then looked to her right, glaring at the two with an annoyed look. "Are you guys even trying to help?!"

"No." They said in union.

Grunting, Tia looked behind her, to the brownish sofa with it's back to the living room window. "What about you? Any ideas for what I can do for my 40th fic celebration??"

Looking around, the oddly placed teenager seemed confused. His shaggy brown hair moved around his face, not able to hide the large red scar taking up his eye and part of his cheek. "How did I get here?" Zuko asked carefully, his deadly glance turning from the odd green teenager and blond girl, and then to Tia. "And who are you?!"

"An author." Tia shrugged off.

"Whys he here?" Terra asked casually, glancing at Zuko before pushing a handful of popcorn into her mouth. "You don't write fics for him." She passed a side glance towards the author then raised her brow.

Tia shrugged, closing her eyes briefly before waving her hand at them and turning back to the computer. "I dunno, he's just cool."

"Poor guy," Beast Boy sympathized before also stealing a handful of popcorn from the bag that laid between Terra and himself.

"Who are all you people?!" Zuko demanded, standing up fiercely with his fists to his side. He looked around the strangely decorated room and the odd devices within it. The fire bending prince tired not to shower his concern, but this place was just weird. It did however, annoy him that no one was even listening. He gave a huff of breath that sent his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes, before crossing his arms.

Ignoring him, Tia stared intently at the monitor. Her brows creasing to their point, her lip pushed out while her fingers trembled with ambition. Her head cocked to the side slightly, sending her pony tail swishing to the side. The other two also took no notice of the fire nation prince, instead watching the TV with a ton more interest.

Coming from the hallway, a toilet flushed, though no one looked but Zuko. Poor Zuko, poor confused Zuko. A door opened from the hallway wall, and soon then another teen walked in, his black tights stood out in the casual living room painted in earthy tones. His white skull mask stood out some more too, and the tattered cape, of course.

"What took you so long?" Terra asked, side glancing to Red X. "You missed the best part. This Happy guy like, wont die." She grinned as she looked back to the TV.

"This thing takes forever to get on and off." He muttered, crossing his arms before leaning against the hall entrance.

"Ever think about making it into a two piece?" Tia asked, not even looking his way.

"... no."

"And your the smart one of my series," The girl snorted with amusement.

"Hey!" Terra snapped, a few bits of popcorn flying from her mouth in the process.

"Ew!" Beast Boy whined out, shrieking back some then flicking the pieces of chewy popcorn from his lap. But Terra was too busy glaring at Tia to give BB and sympathy, or an apology. She soon dropped her glare, but her attention was turned to Red X, who gave her a teasing chuckle.

"Shut up," She sneered, grabbing the bag of popcorn and throwing it at the teen. He of course, dodged it easily, and both Beast Boy and Terra watched in horror as the popcorn spilled all over the brown carpet in waist.

"Smooth, Cutie, real smooth." Red X said in his mocking way, then resumed his spot against the hall way entrance wall.

"TERRA!" Beast Boy wailed, holding his hands out over the black coffee stand next to the sofa. "YOU SPILLED THE POPCORN!" He cried, his hands dropping to the sofa arm as he stared with a woeful expression towards the buttery heaven, shattered over the floor. Broken in vast numbers, unable to be fixed, unable to be eaten.

"Sorry," she muttered, looking away shamefully.

Sighing loudly with annoyance, Tia turned around to see the damage. "Oh my God you guys!" She snapped, her face twisting. "How did you do that with ONE bag of popcorn?!" She glared up at the two after observing the Nuclear Popcorn mess.

"I DIDN'T!" Beast Boy defended, pointing a finger towards Terra. She turned to him with a deadly sneer then turned to Tia and crossed her arms.

"Blame X, he's the one who made me."

"I didn't." Red X retorted.

Sighing again, Tia shook her head and rubbed her forehead with her finger tips. Eyes closed in thought, she ignored their bickering for the moment. She certainly wasn't going to clean this up, AHAHA! What kind of author would she be if she did the work, when so much power lay at her fingers? LOL! So there was only one logical way to settle this.

Looking up, Tia gave the teens annoyed looks. All but Zuko, who was still hiding on the other couch, observing them with some kind of hidden fear she could sense. "Just shut up about it you guys, I'll get someone to clean it up."

"Who?" Terra asked, while Beast Boy continued to mourn over the loss.

"Master Oreo, of course," Tia smiled, rolling her eyes. She typed a few things onto the computer, and everyone turned towards the dinning room entrance, as a tall, fair skinned elven male appeared. His silver hair fluttered around his shoulders, highlighting his fair appearance thrice as much. He looked old, but young all the same. Wise maybe even.

His pointed ears stuck up from his silver locks, as his deep eyes looked around, while as his lips lifted into something like a scowl. Everyone stared for a moment, but it wasn't out of the norm as they then continued their bickering.

"It's Oromis! OROMIS!" The elf snapped feverishly at the author.

"Oreo, is SO much easier to remember." Tia snorted, pointing a finger towards him then dropping it just as quickly. "Anyways, I need to ask you a favor."

"Favor?" Oromis asked carefully. A fair brow lifting as he considered the complexity of the situation. "Why in all of Alagaesia would you need a favor from me?"

"Simply put, Master Oreo, I need the assistance of Eragon. Only for a few moments, I promise by grave that he shall not come to harm this time around."

Oromis studied her then snorted. "Your words are but poison to him. And your actions daggers. It took a long time, even by my standards, to retrain him after he was caught in your grasps last time."

"I apologized for that little itty bitty exposure to my friends, didn't I? Come now Oreo, how was I to know that Jay would be so obsessive?"

"MY NAME IS NOT OREO!" He snapped. "And no, absolutely not. I will not have you destroy a dragon rider, simply because you are too bored minded to find other ways of amusement."

"Oh! Not for my amusement Oreo! Jeez. I'm not so selfish as to kidnap characters and force them to keep me company."

"WHERE AM I?!" Zuko cried again, and again was ignored.

"I simply need him to clean up a mess, my careless friends have made." Tia fluttered her hands towards Beast Boy and Terra.

"I'm not your friend," Terra reminded darkly.

Oromis paused a moment, glancing to his left and saw the segment of popcorn. He took it in for a moment, before slowly turning to Tia again. "Fine, I grant you this favor. But I expect that I shall find repayment for the troubles I am sure to go through when Eragon is returned. Hopefully fully intact."

"Sure, I'll mention you in another fic sometime. And don't worry about Eragon, Jay and Del aren't here to attack him this time." Tia smiled.

Ignoring her, Oromis turned on his heeled boots and walked back through the magical portal, which was the dinning room entrance. Tia listened as a muffled conversation went on behind the portal. She blinked, waiting as her fingers tapped against the black computer desk. A cry of distress emitted from what sounded like a younger boy. A firmer command voiced, by the younger boy continued to cry out against the idea. Finally, they watched as a tall, weird looking teen was kicked into the living room from the dining room portal, he landed on his head, and then rolled painfully to his back.

"OUCH!" Eragon cried, he closed his eyes against the pain then lifted himself up and brushed his blonde hair from his face. Looking around at the odd bunch of teenagers, before slowing looking to his right to where Tia sat. His eyes went wide as he crawled a step away. His fingers reached for Zar'oc, his sword, but it was in vain as the weapon was missing. Scowling, he narrowed his eyes towards the author. "YOU!"

"Hey buddy!" Tia greeted. Smiling brightly she then looked to the two Titans. "You guys remember Eragon, right?"

"No." Terra monotoned as she looked back up to the TV. Her face darkened some as she noted she had missed most of the show.

"What is it you want of me now?!" Eragon scowled, his brows paining towards the center of his face, as he glared in a deathly fashion towards Tia. She, however, lost her gleaming demeanor and turned back away, frowning she let out a muffled sob.

"WHY DO ALL OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS HATE ME?!" She whined.

"I can think of a few good reasons," Terra muttered, she fluttered her hand in the air as she spoke. "My personal one is the whole DEATH thing you are obsessed with." She landed her gloved hand on the back of the couch, slouching as her eyes returned to the TV.

"You don't count." Tia replied quickly, side glancing towards Terra by looking over Eragons hair infested head. "You whine about everything anyways, so they have little effect now. For Pete's sake, we filled up a whole mini fic with your whining."

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE I HAVE BEEN TAKEN!" Zuko busted. Finally stepping forward so quickly that it sent his blood red tunic swishing angrily around his tall body.

"A place of torture," Eragon muttered, shuffling to his feet only to be hit in the back of the head with a pillow. "OOF!"

"DOWN IN FRONT!" Beast Boy called, arming himself with another pillow as Eragon turned around. Snorting, the sixteen year old Rider side stepped, making sure Terra also had clear view of the strange screen they watched.

Watching them for a moment with dreary eyes, Tia finally shook her head and leaned her elbow on the desk, which then in return she laid her head against her propped up palm. "Hey, fly boy." Instinctively, Eragon looked her way, so she continued. "Just clean this popcorn mess up, so I can kick you back through the portal."

"Portal?" Eragon looked to the dining room entrance. "Strange."

"If THAT is strange, you obviously don't hang around here often," Red X observed with what could have been a roll of his eyes, not that the mask would permit knowledge of such a gesture.

But Tia returned her attention back to the computer, giving it a hopeless loop sided grin, that was just as fake as her favorite traitors. Ooo... harsh one. All well, she loved Terra and Zuko's traitorous nature, bawawa. Man, she hoped she didn't get flamed for that. But then again...

Flames can come and warm meh toes and cook meh food. So Lolz.

Tapping her fingers against the over sized mouse, Tia stifled a yawn and leaned back away from the monitor, balancing her chair on it's two legs. Wow, this thing was so uncomfortable. Glancing again to her right, she watched the characters bicker and pester. She frowned and narrowed her look, but the hostile thoughts didn't last long when she remembered it was funny when they fought. So allowed it.

"I am a Dragon Rider, not a house maid," Eragon muttered, out lifting his palm and muttering words to himself, as the popcorn then floated in the air and began to come together in a tight knit.

"You missed a spot," Red X observed smugly, nodding to the side where yet another pile of popcorn lay.

Eragon passed the pile of popcorn an annoyed glance, heaving his shoulders and sighing. "Then perhaps you can pick that up, while I dispose of the pile I already hold."

"You talk funny." Terra chirped.

"Or you can just finish cleaning up, like a good slave." X said simply, passing the room a careless look.

Tia looked to the dragon rider in time to see his face flush and his face tighten. She frowned, knowing a fight was to be expected now. Man, this would make for some cool, weird and disturbing, but cool fan fiction. Maybe... it might be a little too random and weird for the normal person, all well.

"Slave?!" Eragon cried.

"Do you need me to state the definition too?" Red X asked.

"Guys!" Terra snapped. "Keep it down," she snuggled further into the couch, nudging Beast Boy with her elbow. Taking her cue, he lifted the remote and tapped his thumb against the volume button and turned the TV up some more.

"Turn it down," Tia mumbled, leaning her cheek into her fist, her elbow propped on the desk. She sighed, thinking. What would be good enough to celebrate a 40th fic? Forty was a good number, maybe not as good as fifty, but good enough. What about a hundered?... ooo... that'd be a nice number to reach. But at her current ten fics a year rate, that could take six more years. Wow... that's a long time to be obsessed with something. Or, she glanced towards the characters, someones. She wondered if she would have any readers in six years time, that's a long time to think ahead when your still a teenager.

Tapping her fingers against her cheek, Tia then sat up and grinned. "That's it you guys!" She exclaimed. "I'm going to write shout-outs to my most memorable readers! YEAH!"

"How many do you have?" Terra asked.

Tia thought for a moment, tapping her finger to her lip in thought before replying. "Well, I got one hundered and one that added me to their favorites, but I think I only got fifty something who actually watch my fics. And maybe ten that review loyally."

"I'm done cleaning," Eragon exclaimed loudly. Tia dismissed him with a wave of her hand. Snorting, the boy walked towards the dinning room entrance, aka the portal.

"Oh! Eragon!" Tia called, looking around the computer to him. Eragon stopped, looked over his shoulder and raised his brow.

"What?"

"Tell your brother hi for me, he is really my favorite, you get on my nerves."

"...Yeah, okay. I'm leaving now."

"Don't let the portal goo hit you on the butt on your way out," Tia looked back to the computer and typed a few things. While Eragon quickly stepped through the portal, and disappeared.

"Where all does that portal go, anyways?" Beast Boy asked, looking to it.

"Not sure, it kind of throws random places."

"... So where did you send the blond guy?" Red X asked.

"I don't know, somewhere."

--

--

"Pikachu?"

Eragon felt a vein throb at the side of his head as he tried finding his way out of the forest he was thrown into. And this stupid yellow rat wouldn't stop following him.

"Pika chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?" It pipped again.

Eragon swerved around. "Will you stop that?" He asked, staring at the strange animal.

"Pika pika!" It bounced, crying with what seemed like joy.

"...I guess your kinda cute..." Eragon smiled lightly, before bending over, his knee's bent tightly so he was closer to the ground. Slowly, he reached out to pet the animal, when it didn't flinch, he went ahead and touched it softly.

"...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"

"What the- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Eragon cried as electric flew into his body like lighting form the heavens. Burning almost, he could smell his flesh being zapped from his body. He cried out and recoiled his hands, but the animal advanced 'lovingly' towards him. "NO DON'T COME CLOSER! DON'T- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Eragon cried out again as the pikachu hugged him, resulting in a loud CRACK and ZIZZLE as the lighting thrashed into him all over again.

--

--

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Tia assured, again looking back to the computer.

"I never said I was worried," Red X scoffed.

A few moments passed as Tia wrote down her list. Beast Boy and Terra continued watching CSI, Red X did too for the most part, but he was looking bored. Zuko had learned to stay quiet, heehee, Zuko was having a bad night. But really Tia didn't care, she liked it when her characters suffered, it was way more fun to write than happy bunnies and lollipops.

"I perfer the happy bunnies," Beast Boy chirped.

Tia blinked, then looked over to him. "What?"

"I said I prefer the bunnies over torture??"

"... STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" She snapped feverishly.

Beast Boy shifted, then looked around before giving her a perplexed look. "Uhm... Dude, your writing this... we all kind of... know what is being typed."

"...dang it, forgot to block," Tia muttered, crossing her eyes to the side for a moment before huffing out and turning to the three of them. Ignoring Zuko, she didn't even know why she had brought him here... just to suffer she guessed. The quiet continued, as Tia worked feverishly to get her plot worked out. After a moment, she sat back in her wooden chair and thought, rubbing her index finger against her chin she hummed to herself.

"Okay guys," the seventeen year old girl turned to the Teen Titan characters. "I think we're ready to start."

"With the reviewer thing?" Terra asked, looking at Tia for a moment, then glancing back to catch the end of CSI. "Dude! Dreama Little did it?!" She gaped.

"HA! Told you she was guilty," Beast Boy grinned. "She looks like the type of person to try and kill someone."

Terra huffed and crossed her arms. "It was so her boyfriend," she muttered.

Tia could feel a vein throb, this was so annoying. She lifted her hand, and snapped her fingers loudly. The TV shut off right away, causing the two Titans to look at her.

"Hey!" Beast Boy cried.

"You guys need to pay attention!!" Tia snapped, glaring for a moment before switching it a grin. "NOW, are we ready to start?"

"I guess," Beast Boy muttered.

"Okay," Tia smiled, turning to the computer and typing. She switched Magical Author mode on, so that her mind rang out the names, while she stayed silient. Kind of like a compute alter ego, sweet, huh? ;D

--

--

**Most Memorable**

**Readers & Stuff**.

(In no order what-so-ever.)

**ELIE101**

"Oh God, her," Terra rolled her eyes. "She scares me."

"Dude, she scares everyone," Beast Boy whispered.

"Not me," Red X stifled.

Raising a brow towards him, Terra snorted, "you haven't had a long review directed just at you. It's frikkin' creepy man. Well, okay you have... but not as many as I have!!"

"Talk about stalker." Beast Boy agreed.

"Hey guys! Be nice!" Tia snapped. "Elie is my most faithful stalker, she leaves like, the longest reviews ever."

"I think she has written her own fan fiction within those reviews..." Beast Boy looked at a lap top, that had also magicly popped onto his lap, Terra leaned over his shoulder to read them, raising a brow.

"Dude, I think your right."

"Stalker alert," Beast Boy snickered. "LOOK! She is even on howrse." Terra joined in with the quiet laughter, before another voice rang into the room.

**Green Gallant**

"Isn't that the Bill guy??" Beast Boy asked, looking to Tia.

"Yep."

"The guy who works in a radio station and has a gold firetruck?"

Tia thought for a moment, scratching her head. "Er... I think so... Don't ask me to remember things."

"Oh yeah! He is the one who wrote the X high school fic!!" Terra exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Beast Boy nodded in remberence. "He was coooooooool."

**LuftBlood**

"Whose she?" Terra blinked, staring at the name that was hanging in the air.

"For some reason, I remember her really well." Tia blinked. "She always forgot to sign in before reviewing..."

"You need a life, if these are the memorable things you remember." Red X commented dryly.

Ignoring the comment, Tia continued. "That, and I've been waiting for her to finish _Hidden Track_for like... ever. I liked that fic, it was so cool."

**Randomgirl14**

"She probably isn't even going to read this you know," Terra reminded.

"Yeah," Tia shrugged. "Buuuuuut, she was my first major reader. So I have to add her. I MISS YOU RANDOM!!"

"... is she really crying?" Red X whispered, Beast Boy shrugged in response.

**titan616**

"So," Beast Boy leaned back in the sofa. "What's so memorable about this one?"

Tia grinned happily. "He sent me a PM saying he joined Fan just so he could subscibe to my fics, that was so nice. He _had _to be added."

**Oh Shhnap**

"Oh, one of your Forsaken Trilogy readers." Terra hissed.

"Yeah, she's awesome. Her XTer fic, OH MEH GAWD! It was so awesome!!" The comment made all three of the characters hiss. "Plus," Tia fluttered her hand in the air, "she's an awesome reviewer. I like common reviewers."

**GameSharkX**

"Ah, couldn't forget him," Tia smiled.

"Oh yeah, he's one of your blog readers, isn't he?" Terra looked to Tia with all but excitement as she nodded yes.

"Yep, that's him. He made those funny little spoof brand names."

Beast Boy thought for a moment, before adding, "oo, you mean like Beast Budlight?"

"Something like that," Tia nodded.

"Terra travelocity," The geomancer rolled her eyes.

"I'm so glad I'm not in this," Red X gave a sidelong look to the wall, of which he found way more interest in.

**LadyNightWriter**

"HER!" Terra screamed, throwing herself from the couch as her face flushed. "I KNOW HER!" She cried loudly.

Tia giggled. "Wrote only the best BBT or er... half anti-BBT fic EVER!"

"...THAT WAS HER?!" Beast Boy cried.

"I'M HALF MINDED TO GIVE HER SOMETHING TO REMEMBER FOR WRITING THAT-" Terra fumed, her fists glowing at her sides.

Tia cut her off. "_And So it Is_, is an awesome fic!! Settle down."

"IT IS NOT! IT IS SO MEAN!" Terra cried, throwing herself back down to the couch and crossing her arms. "She kept making us break up and get together then break up, and SPEEDY?! I KISS SPEEDY?!"

"Oh yeah, that fic," Beast Boy snarled, his eyes edging the eyes of his sockets. "I remember that one... Raven..." He shivered.

"Oh you guys shut up, it's a good fic! NO! An AWESOME FIC!" Tia snorted at them, shaking her head while giving them disapproving looks. "It might be a little painful... it might have made me cry, but it is a good fic! SO SHUSH!"

"Speedy..." Terra mumbled under her breath. "ew."

"Moving on," Tia murmed, giving the two a dark look.

**AlohaFox**

"Cleo is an awesome writer," Tia smiled, looking at the name.

"She isn't too bad." Terra rolled her eyes.

"Did she write _Slap in the Face_?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, LOVE that fic," Tia nodded.

**FantasyMind93**

"She's been with me for a little while, it was only fair to add her." Tia grinned yet again, looking at the name.

"Why would anyone want to stay with you?" Red X asked.

"Beats me, but she has, so she needs a special thanks along with the others."

"She deserves that at least," Terra snickered. "We only stick with you because we have too."

"Heehee, I know." Tia smiled demonically.

**Geojas378**

"Her name reminds me of my brother," Terra thought out loud.

"That's what I always thought too." Tia nodded. "She reads, or used to read my blog. So she HAD to be on here. Plus, she usually reviews my stories."

"Lucky her," Red X yawned.

"Stop dissin' my readers." Tia snorted, pointing an accusing finger towards him. But Red X just ignored her. "Anyway," Tia brushed a lock of hair from her shoulder. "I think she's funny."

**Achrones**

"Heehee, he reviewed one of my youtube videos." Tia said proudly. "Plus, he has me mentioned on his profile. Which is oh-so-awesome."

"Aren't you the luckiest girl alive?" Red X yawned again, leaning against the hall way entrance further in his boredom.

**loveatfirstterra**

"I remember her really well too for some reason." Tia rubbed her chin as she stared at the name. "And she does have me listed on her profile, which is SO awesome."

"Wow, your easily won over." Terra teased.

"Shut up," the author snorted, going onto the next name.

**TerraBB4Eva**

"As if the name wasn't enough to love." Tia mused with a grin.

"I like her," Terra nodded in approval.

"She wrote that _Flaming Jewels _fic. You know, with the other Tia." Tia lifted her lips into a wirely look.

"...isn't her name Tia?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yep."

"Oh God... THERE IS MORE THAN ONE TIA?!" Beast Boy cried, gripping the sofa.

"Oh, shut up," she snapped.

**The Gidgeman**

"I think I know him..." Terra stared at the name.

"Yeah, he leaves good constructive reviews. Those are good ones, gotta love some helpful grammar and idea advice." Tia nodded.

"Man," Terra snickered," Better hope he doesn't read this fic. He'd pick it to pieces. Oh great dyslexic one."

"I'm getting really tired of telling you to shut up, so SHUT UP!" Tia snapped louder this time before snorting and pointing her chin in the air in fake dominance.

--

--

Tia sat back in her chair. "That's all of them..."

"But you have like, 101 people favorited to you." Beast Boy blinked.

"First of all, that isn't a real word. My spell checker says so, and second; I wuv em all, but this was about my memorable people from the past couple years." Tia smiled. "The next one, maybe there will be more."

"Yeah, but you forget our show is dying," Terra sighed, shrinking in her seat.

"IT SHALL NEVA DIE!" Tia stood up from her seat. "Or at least... I'll always be here writing for you guys."

"... I think I rather die off," Terra muttered, her eyes glancing to the side.

Tia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm ending this now, my fingers are burnin.'"

"Good, can we go back to watching TV now?" Beast Boy asked.

Tia shrugged, "I don't care." She looked back to the TV, reaching over and pushing the "TURN OFF" button. "Okay everyone! HAPPY FORTIETH FIC CELEBRATION! TIA OUT!" Then she hit the button, and the whole screen went black.

...

...

...

.

...

"Can I go home now?" Zuko whined out.

* * *

OMG! Like, ten pages long! 8O Maybe longer, I lost count, it wasn't supposed to get that long... oops.

I know I didn't include everyone, (there really are too many to remember all, and I have horrible memory) but I do love all of my readers 8) This was just a recap of some of the most memorable ones, while playing with the characters as I love to do 8) I know that even though this was in the TT section, I had plenty of other charrys in here. But since I mainly used the three from TT, I stuck it with the Teen Titan's fics.


End file.
